


Money Doesn't Grow On Trees

by LuckyLucy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: After Parents' Day, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, David Trying to Save the Camp, Gen, Stressed David, cheesecake factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy/pseuds/LuckyLucy
Summary: After Parents' Day, the camp is low on funds, with no solution to get more.As the days go by Gwen notices that David keeps disappearing leaving her to take care of the camp.Rumour around town is that David has a girlfriend, but is it true?Max is eager to find out.





	Money Doesn't Grow On Trees

It was just a few days after the ‘Parents’ Day’ incident, and everything was looking right as rain.  


Surprisingly, the parents of the campers were very understanding that the owner of the camp and the person who they trusted their children had a super long history with criminal activity.

 

There were no calls of a lawsuit, the campers weren’t causing much trouble, and the sun was shining.

 

Yep… Everything seems to be looking up Camp Campbell.

 

“Everything seems to be looking up for the camp. Eh, David?”

 

“Absolutely, Gwen! All these letters sure feel great to read, just listen to this one- Dear Campbell counselors, we regret to inform you that due to his impending trial, all assets owned by Cameron C. Campbell have been frozen!”

 

“What?” Gwen jumped out of her seat, and walked over to the letter to see what it read.

 

“Wait, there’s more! Please tell Meredith that her father and I love her very much, and… Never mind this is just about their daughter.”

 

“David, we barely have enough funds to keep this place running! I can’t go back to living with my mom, David! I just can’t!” Gwen said, shaking David’s shoulders vigorously.

 

“Gwen. Gwen! Gwen!” After grabbing Gwen’s shoulders to calm her down, he looked straight into her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry! I’m sure everything will work out in the end!” He gave an optimistic grin.

 

“What?” Gwen asked narrowing her eyes in confusion; suddenly the door was slammed opened.

 

“What’s going on? Did Gwen have an existential crisis of something?” Max said before walking in with Neil and Nikki.

 

“Yeah, what gives? Gwen normally has an emotional breakdown at least midday.” Neil asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Oh~ Look at these cool magazines guys!” Nikki said waving around a magazine that read ‘Boobs or Butts?”.

 

“Don’t touch that.” Gwen said before snatching the magazine away.

 

“Oh, Gwen was just excited about the great activities happening today! Isn’t that right, Gwen?” David spoke with a wide, almost forced grin. Luckily, Gwen took the hint, and started ushering the kids towards the door.

 

            “Y-Yeah! Let’s go, you little shitheads! Fun’s awaiting!” Gwen then looked back at David and mouthed ‘You better fix this’ before closing the cabin door behind her.

 

            David sighed heavily before looking at a newspaper with ‘Work Wanted’ ads on it.

 

“Huh…”

 

 

 

            A few minutes during Gwen’s activity, Max, Nikki, and Neil were walking around in front of the camp.

 

“Well, that was boring.” Max stated with his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

 

“Yeah, creative writing is far inferior than science.” Neil said.

 

“I don’t know guys, I thought Gwen’s self-insert Doctor Who fan-fiction was pretty interesting!” Nikki said enthusiastically, skipping besides her two friends.

 

“Well whatever, but don’t feel like Gwen and David are up to something? I mean, I haven’t seen that optimistic bastard the whole day!”

 

“Maybe he’s taking a day off?” Neil shrugged.

 

“David? Please, he wouldn’t take a day off even if he broke all of the bones in his body.”

 

“Maybe he’s on a date?” Nikki suggested.

 

“It is likely… Isn’t that his car over there?” Neil pointed at the dark green van entering back into the town.

 

When the door opened, David stepped out wearing a… Suit? He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, and dress pants. He turned around to grab his suit jacket from his van. He looked exhausted.

 

“He _was_ on a date!” Nikki stated in excitement.

 

“What?” Max’s eyes had widened in disbelief.

 

“I don’t know, he doesn’t look li-“ Neil started but was interrupted by Max’s shocked statement.

 

“He went on a date! I can’t believe the fucker found one.”

 

“Wasn’t he dating Bonquisha for a couple of weeks?” Neil remembered.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think anyone thought _that_ would actually last.” Nikki pointed out, which Neil and Max nodded in reply with interjections of “yep” and “yeah”.

 

“We _gotta_ find out what he’s up to.” Max insisted, his hand forming a fist while his friends look at each other in hesitation.

 

“I think we should stay out of this one, Max.” Neil advised putting his hand on Max’s shoulder, keeping eye contact with Max, and saw the small boy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“What? But, what if David is up to something?” Max argued, it looked like Neil was going to interject but a shadow formed over the children causing them to look up to see Gwen looking down at them with an angry look. While looking up at the furious face, Nikki sometimes wonders if that’s just her resting face because of how often the counselor looked like that, the thought made her completely zone out to what the older woman was saying.

 

The cyan haired girl soon snapped back to reality when she heard Max’s voice retort with a witty comeback of “suck it, Gwen” before heading back to the main part of the camp.

 

The small girl heard a sigh from Gwen before joining the conversation of Max and Neil’s master plan to spike the juice for lunch tomorrow.

 

As the group faded from Gwen’s sight, she looked back at the ‘Camp Mobile’, narrowing her eyes to the door of the Counselor’s Cabin, which David had recently entered. She took a step towards the cabin, but stopped when she heard a sudden scream from the center of the camp, and turned around, looking back as she went.

 

David had joined the rest of the campers and Gwen during lunch with a smile on his face, and a jump in his step. He looked happier than usual, which seemed to confirmed Nikki, Neil, and Max’s theory. Max stabbed his fork into the table in excitement

 

“I knew it!” Max shouted making Space Kid’s head turn.

 

“Know what?” Space Kid asked, his head tilting to the side.

 

“That the moon landing is just a hoax planned by Area 51 designed to win the Russians in the space race.” Max said, pulling the knife out of the table, not evening looking at Space Kid’s face as he runs away from the table in a state of anguish.

 

“Man… That’s the fourth time this week…” Neil stated. “Eh, he’ll be fine, the important thing is that we know that _David_ has a _girlfriend_.” Max grins menacingly.

 

Meanwhile, Gwen was glancing at David for a while before finally walking up to him and asking, “What’s got you looking so happy, well happier than usual…” which the man replied, “Everything is as right as rain, Gwen! Sorry, I wasn’t able to be here all day, but I was busy with something reeeaaallly important.” More important than the camp? What was more important to David than the camp? Unless…

 

“Soooo…. Who’s the lucky person?” Gwen asked with a huge smile on her face, making David a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, when did you get back into the dating pool?” Gwen anxiously asked, leaning closer towards David with her arms crossed.

          

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” David replied, he tilted his head in an expression of obvious confusion.

 

            “Ah… Keeping it a secret? Alright Davey, whatever you say.” Gwen said before leaving to go back to reading something on her phone. It looked pretty interesting, because the brunette was just staring at her phone smiling and occasionally squealing. David thought to better not bother her.

 

The same day routine seemed to happen everyday onward. David would leave, Gwen would some lame activity, and David would come back mid-day to rap everything up. The campers sometimes would ask for David, and where was he, but Gwen would just say, “He’s out.” But one day, early in the morning, Gwen woke up to see that David was gone. She looked around the camp to see where he was, but found no sight of him. She looked in the woods, at the mess hall, at the lake, everywhere, but no sign of David. Sighing in defeat, she headed back to the Counselor’s Cabin; she sat down for a moment before suddenly starting to panic.

 

David was the one who plans everything, not her! She had nothing planned causing her breathing started to speed up, as she started searching for some kind of schedule that David made prior to his disappearance.    

 

Suddenly, she saw a sticky note on her desk. Why she didn’t see it before was beyond her, but her breathing seemed to ease as she read it. It read: “Dear Gwen, I had to go out into town for a bit. I left a list of activities you could do so don’t panic. I’ll be back soon. Your CBFL, David.”

 

What? Did David just ditch her with 9 kids and Max? He probably went to go see his girlfriend… He’ll be back probably around mid-day, Gwen should be able to handle the camp for a few hours. It shouldn’t be that hard, right?

 

Gwen learned that handling 9 kids and Max was... Well, let’s just say that saying “its not a walk in the park” was the understatement of the century. During the time David was gone, Camp Campbell had gone into a straight up Hell zone, and Gwen sometimes wonders if this is Hell.

 

Some of the campers climbed on the roof, pulled the planks off it, and made a giant bonfire. Others decided to string Space Kid to a ceiling fan, again! Not mention the fact that Max had successfully spiked the juice with alcohol from God knows where, committing the crime of ‘Underage Drinking’, yay!

 

Suddenly, a familiar looking car drove onto the camp premises.

 

It was David.

 

David exited the car, not even looking at the disaster that unfolded at the camp, and headed straight into the Counselor’s Cabin. All Gwen could see was red.

 

“David!” Gwen shouted, causing all of the campers to stop what they were doing to turn their heads, and see Gwen stomping her way into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

 

All of the campers crowded around the cabin’s windows, doors, and walls to hear what was happening inside.

 

“I can’t believe you left without a word!”

 

“Gwen, I-I’m sorry I-“

 

“No, while you were gone, the camp went to absolute shit! We committed ten crimes in a single day! All so you could go out with your girlfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend? Gwen, there isn’t any girlfriend!”

 

“Then where were you?”

 

“I was-“ Suddenly the weight of the children leaning against the door was too much, causing it to slam into the ground with a massive _Thump_. The kids saw an exhausted looking David, and a extremely pissed off Gwen.

 

“Scatter!” Nurf shouted, cueing the campers to scatter out of sight. However, Max, Neil, and Nikki were still at the side of the cabin.

 

“Gwen, I’m-“ David said, reaching out to grab Gwen’s shoulder, but Gwen shrugged his hand off.

 

“Forget it, David. Have fun with your girlfriend.” Gwen said before walking out the door.

 

The day went by, and during all of the activities you could sense the awkwardness coming off between David and Gwen’s small interactions. It made every single one of the campers uncomfortable.

 

“We need to find out, what the heck David is doing.” Max randomly stated, standing up on a log he was sitting on.

 

“I don’t know Max, last time I went to town I got a rummy in my tummy.” Nikki said, placing her hands on her stomach.

 

“Yeah, why do we always have to go on adventures? Let’s take a minute, relax and-“

 

“Ugh, fine! I’ll just go by myself. Have fun watching porn or whatever.” Max said angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets, and stomping away.

 

“It’s not porn, it’s educational videos about human biology!” Neil yelled, before getting back to fixing his computer.

 

“What’s porn?” Nikki asked, causing Neil to look up from the computer, his eyes widened.

 

Early the next morning, Max is seen hidden away in the truck of David’s car, falling asleep halfway from David’s video recording of the Farmer’s Almanac. It stopped at a bar called “Still the Only Bar”. Is this where David meets his girlfriend? Max left the vehicle, and went to the back of the bar; he pulled himself on top of a garbage bin to look through the window.

 

Max stood on his tiptoes to see the action, he saw David enter the bar, and went over to a bright redheaded waitress. He started talking to her and smiling at her, Max was thinking maybe that was his girlfriend… There’s no way that David was able to date her, she could do way better.

 

Max narrowed his eyes, and continued to watch. He saw as David and the waitress walked behind the counter into the kitchen, after a few minutes he saw David exit wearing entirely different clothing. He wore a purple button-up shirt, and a purple apron like the waitress. The dark redhead man then started serving people left and right. Suddenly, a thought hit Max like a truck.

 

“David has another job!” Max exclaimed, making him accidentally fall off the trash bin with a huge _Thud_. Knowing all he needed to know, he sat down, and waited for around three hours. When David exited the bar, Max was ready to leave this boring bar, and back to camp to tell the others. However, that’s not what happened, instead the car continued down the road for a few miles until it stopped at giant restaurant with the name “Cheesecake Factory” written on it in cursive.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Max muttered to himself, this time instead of going around the back he entered with a large crowd of customers, trying to keep an eye on David, as the man moved to the back of the restaurant.

 

Max randomly sat down at a random table. The table had an old lady and her cat sitting at the table.

 

“Excuse me young man, but I think you are at the wrong ta-“

 

“Shut it, granny. Why don’t you go talk about it to one of your cats, since none of your grandchildren want to.” Max retorted before turning back towards where David was. Instead of the lady retorting back at the insult, the grey haired lady looked down at her cheesecake and sighed saying “It’s true…” Max felt a little bad, but continued to focus on David.

 

“What is that bastard doing?” Max whispered.

           

            Suddenly, a man with a lampshade type mustache, and hair all around his head, but nothing on top shouted “ _David!_ ” which cued David to rush over there in a panic.  

 

            “Yes sir?” David said, his eyes were downwards and his back was hunched.

 

            “This is the fifth time you are late!” The older man had a gruffer voice, his hands on his hips.

 

            “Sir, I was only five minutes late. I-“ David tried to explain himself, but the balding man interjected.

 

            “Don’t backtalk me, David. I don’t think you really need this job, if your attitude towards your boss is going to be that way.” The man threatened, which made David’s eyes widened.

 

            “No, no, sir… I’ll do better.” David said, his eyes still downwards.

 

            “Good, now go.”

 

            Max watched as David walked away, hurrying to each and every customer. It sometimes seemed that David was doing all of the work, as he sometimes saw the other employees looking at their phones instead of working. There was then a sudden _CRASH_ heard behind the counter, and the man that was scolding David before ran in there. Max got up to see what happened, and opened the door that read, “Staff Only”.

 

            There were many bakers and cooks there, but the older man seemed to only be focused on David.

 

            “This is getting taken out of your paycheck, David.” The man said, rubbing his fingers on the temples of his forehead.

 

            “It wasn’t me, sir!” David defended, but the boss was hearing nothing of it. The big man walked towards the door, and looked down to see Max looking up. From up close, the man looked huge compared to the small ten year old boy.

 

            “What are you doing here, you little miscreant!” The man picked Max up by his hood, giving David a good look at who the boy was.

 

            “Max?”

 

            “Hey, David! How’s it going? Small world we live in, right?” Max laughed nervously.

 

            “Being late for work, breaking company property, and allowing unwanted and unpaid customers into the premises… David, what do you have to say for yourself?” The man glared daggers towards David making David shrink back in response.

 

            “I-I’m sorry, sir… I’ll work harder! I’ll work longer, please, don’t fire me. I need this job!” Max saw the boss smile in response, like he enjoyed seeing others feel inferior compare to him. It made Max feel disgusted; the only people who could insult David were was him and the campers at Camp Campbell.

 

            “What the hell, David? You’re just going to take it like that!” Max exclaimed angrily.

 

            “Listen little boy, this is between him and me. So, why don’t you be a good little boy and just stay quiet.” The man glared at Max, and after the man said it his face turned into a disgusting grin.

 

            “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up? David is the best employee you’ve got in this shit-hole, he’s doing all the damn work in this place for probably minimum wage, and you’re threating to fire him. If anything he quits!” Max shouted in rage, and started struggling in the older man’s hold on him.

 

            The man growled in response, lifting Max up and slamming him into a wall. It was inside of the kitchen; so the boss was able to show his true colours.

 

            Suddenly all David saw was red, and then they were in the car, driving to Camp Campbell.

 

David looked at Max, who was in the backseat, and saw him curled up into a ball. He was probably sleeping, David sighed and continued to drive down the road.

 

            David tucked Max into Max’s bed, and then went to the Counselor’s Cabin. In his pants pocket, he saw his weekly paycheck at both of his jobs. He wondered how he got the paycheck at the Cheesecake Factory, but instead decided not to worry about it.

 

            As he was about to put the money on the desk, he saw a figure asleep at the desk.

 

It was Gwen.

 

He went over to grab a blanket, and placed it over her shoulders. It made her shift in her sleep as she opened her eyes. “David?” She grumbled.

 

“Hey, it’s okay just go back to sleep.” The female co-counselor complied, quickly going back to sleep. David smiled warmly, before placing the money on the desk and going to bed.

 

As the sun peered it’s ugly face in the sky, Max was ready to spread the news to Gwen about the extra jobs David was getting. Gwen sighed in disappointment that David didn’t tell Gwen about the stress he was going through. Gwen didn’t believe David should be taking all of the stress on his shoulders, and decided to talk to David about it.

 

“David?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think you should quit the job at the bar.”

 

“What? How would we run the camp then?”

 

“That’s… Well…”

 

“I can handle a few more jobs. Its no biggie, Gwen.”

 

“It’s always fine with you! I’m tired of seeing you exhausted every time you come to the camp, David, and I can’t handle the camp by myself.”

 

“I don’t know what to do, Gwen.”

 

“We’ll find a way, David.”

 

It took days of looking over, and hesitating, and back and forth conversing, but finally for the benefit of the camp, Gwen and David decided it would be best to…

 

Sell the camp to Camp Corp.

 

“Hey David?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out in the end.”

 

“I sure hope so, Gwen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time, but wanted to see if any other writers would write it. 
> 
> However, nobody did and here we are today!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. Don't be afraid to give be criticism about it, and have a great day! ❤


End file.
